


Home At Last

by Sparcle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Thor (2011), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Romantic Fluff, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcle/pseuds/Sparcle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Jane kisses Thor when he comes back at the end of Thor: The Dark World!? My first ever venture into fanfic is this one shot imagining of their reunion. Major fluff fest, sorry not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At Last

Jane couldn't tell if the shuddering through her body came from the active bifrost she had just run headlong into, her own heart or that of the giant Asgardian Thunder God who was kissing her.

Thor’s kiss became more gentle and they both began to smile as they broke apart which turned to laughter as he swept her up off of her feet and into his tight embrace with the crimson cloak he wore fluttering about them on the London rooftop.

He gently set her down and after planting a gentle kiss on her forehead took her small hand in his as she turned to lead him into the flat beneath. Jane expected the others to rush to them to welcome back Thor in the same joy she felt as his return but was confused to find the flat empty. She spun around to exclaim that they must have left to give them privacy but was prevented from muttering anything other than “must’ve….left…..alone...privacy….” via gasps in air she could manage under Thor’s lips crushing against hers.

She gave up trying to speak and gave herself up the myriad of feelings rushing through her. Joy, relief, wonder but strongest of all desire. She felt him all around her as he folded her in his arms and wrapped his huge frame around hers. She had only actually kissed the God of Thunder a few times but never like this and more importantly never when they had been alone and never when the world wasn't about to fall apart. She breathed a sigh of contentment as she realised that wouldn't have to stop anytime soon.

Maybe he had the same realisation as he suddenly swept her up and murmured “bedroom?” she pointed down the hall to the room she had been sleeping in and silently thanked the universe that she had won the game of rock,paper scissor and therefore the only room in the tiny flat that had a double bed. Not that it would fit the huge man before her but she guessed that for what they were about to do in it it would more than suffice.

Thor and Jane stumbled down the hallway, Thor pushing Jane up against the door when they reached it. Jane reached up on tiptoes and Thor grabbed her from behind to lift her to him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his thick torso and he replied with a guttural growl and suddenly his armoured arms and cloak disappeared to reveal his incredibly sculpted forearms and biceps. Jane reached down to twist the door handle and instantly fell through and onto the white cotton bedsheets of the bed within. Thor, still on the other side of the door looked confused at their sudden parting then realised he had to duck down to enter the doorway. The look on his face made Jane giggle and the sound made Thor smile and his piercing blue eyes glinted at her adoringly.

Then his demeanor changed and his countenance became serious. He bent down and entered the room only to kneel down before the bed and Jane’s feet. “Jane” he said “forgive me I have waited so long to finally be with you I was overcome and if i have insulted your honour I must beg your forgiveness” 

“Thor, there is nothing to forgive, I want what you want. I too have been waiting” Jane replied. He looked straight, being at the same height for once, into her doe like brown eyes and forced himself to keep his composure. He looked down and took a deep steadying breath. “Jane” he continued “ I know that I explained it before but I need you to understand why I have stayed away these years even after the bifrost was repaired.”

Jane looked down, she couldn't lie to herself of course it had hurt her to know he had been back on Earth and had not seeked her out or come back straight away when the bridge that allowed travel from Asgard to Earth had been repaired. “its ok,” she mumbled “I understand.”

“I know that you do” he said “that is just one the reasons that I love you Jane Foster” Jane’s eyes flew up at that and when she saw his gaze burning into her she wondered why she had ever doubted his feelings for her. Why she had ever chided herself for thinking that this God whom she had only really spent a few days with could love her. “Thor“ she began to reply but he stopped her “please, let me finish. I had to wait because I knew that you are my weakness Jane, that if came to you I would never be able to leave you and that I would not fulfill my duty to protect the nine realms and undo the damage Loki has wreaked on this Midgard.” 

“And now you have?” asked Jane quietly. “Yes, mitt hjarta, now I have brought peace and told my father that while I swear to protect the nine realms I cannot rule Asgard as King. My place is on Midgard with you Jane if you will have me?” Tears pooled in Jane’s eyes. Finally she was hearing the words she had longed for. She was so happy but felt awful that he was giving up so much for her. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes and as she realised that he felt the same as she did she realised that giving up the throne wasn't even a choice it was a question of doing what he had to to be happy. He simply wanted to be with the person he loved. As she saw the depth of his love for her tears finally spilled over and slid silently down one cheek then the other. Thor lifted his hands to gently hold her face and stroked the tears away with his thumbs. “do not cry little one all is well now, if you want me to stay I will not leave you again, I promise”

“Yes” she said “I love you and want you-” she couldn't finish her sentence though as Thor after keeping his desire in check became undone at hearing her proclamation of love for him and he crushed his lips against hers. He lifted Jane up and under him in one fluid movement. She noticed that he carefully rested on his elbows so as not to crush but to feel his body above hers was incredible and as he kissed her and ran his hands up her hips and under her sweater the feel of his huge rough hands against the taut smooth skin of her stomach she abandoned any grip she may have still had on coherent thoughts...

**Author's Note:**

> Translation - mitt hjarta=my heart
> 
> First ever fic any comments appreciated. Really love Darcy fic so would love to write more or continue this with her too.


End file.
